In the Beginning
by propensityforpyrotechnics
Summary: There was a storm coming. Sirius was afraid it had already hit. He expected something bad, but Sirius could never have prepared himself for this. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.**

**One-shot that I wrote while I was sick. About Sirius on the night the Lily and James were killed.**There was no thunder. No lightening. No rain. Not even a single bloody cloud. But a storm was coming. Sirius was afraid that it had already hit.

* * *

The air was still. It wasn't warm, it was quite cool. It sent shivers down Sirius' spine, as he kicked the engine of his motorbike into life. It roared tremendously, and the sound made Sirius relax for a moment. But only for a moment. As soon as the feeling of elation was gone, it was replaced by fear, and a sense of terrible danger. He had to warn Peter. Peter must hide, or they were all lost.

The bike skidded through the muggle streets, growling furiously. Sirius took it out to a construction sight just outside of London. The workers were long gone, it was nearly midnight. He pulled it in at the end of a long strip of dirt, uninterrupted by cranes or wooden structures. Sirius revved the engine, and the bike barked enthusiastically in response. Sirius slammed his foot down, and it jumped forward, fast. Gaining speed, the bike hurtled forward, towards a huge ramp that the cranes and bulldozers used to moved around the sight,

'Faster,' muttered Sirius,' faster, faster faster!' The bike accelerated, in synch with his thoughts more than actions. They reached the ramp, and raced up it. Sirius, prepared for the moment they reached the end of the ramp, pulled the handlebars backward. The front wheel pulled of the ground, followed shortly after by the back. And so, they were flying. Higher and higher over London, soaring, they passed the tallest buildings in mere seconds, and soon they would appear no larger than a high-flying bird to anyone who happened to by glancing upwards. Sirius kept his eyes on the ground though, looking, searching, seeking, for the spot where he knew Peter's hiding place to be.

As he passed over a little village, with a church that had a huge steeple atop it, Sirius knew he had found out. He turned the handle-bars as hard as he could, and the bike swung around in mad-air, whining slightly at this rough treatment. He hovered for a moment, until he spotted what he was looking for, the abnormally large willow tree, planted next to the village river. Sirius dived, hurtling towards the ground. As the bike got closer, Sirius slowed down, and brought them to a landing in the middle of a tiny street. It hurtled ten metres across down the road, before screeching to a stop at its end.

He hurriedly dismounted, pulling his wand from his cloak as he did so. Sirius flicked his arm at the houses, and all of their curtains shut simultaneously. Sirius jogged down the path, until he reached a particularly dilapidated house at the end. He turned onto a rough path of mismatched stones, and ran down it until he reached the river. The great willow loomed above him. Sirius tapped his wand on a knot at the base of the trunk, and a great root moved aside to reveal a hidden tunnel. Sirius had to crouch very low, and he moved as quickly as he could down it, for at least ten metres, until he reached an opening, onto a hollowed out room.

For a house under a tree, it was quite cosy. But Sirius didn't have time for that now. 'Peter!' he called out, and he could hear the desperation in his voice. 'Peter, where are you?' Sirius searched through each room, but there was no sign of Peter. No sign of a struggle either. Sirius tried to calm his terrified mind. 'He's gone to the pub, that's all,' he muttered to himself, already hurrying back up the tunnel, this time with greater speed. 'He wanted food, greedy little thing, it's all fine.' Sirius was about to check the town's pub, and every house in the whole village, if need be, when suddenly he felt a pain in his head. Sirius felt as though it was splitting open, and in the back of his mind, like it was very far away, he heard a scream. Sirius stopped and swayed, leaning against one of the houses for support.

Sirius' feet carried him back to his bike. Sirius' hands and feet started the bike for him. The bike did all the work to get off the ground. Sirius head however, was off in another place all together.

He didn't even notice were they were going until the wheels touched down at Godric's Hollow. He leapt off, and knew, as soon as he looked around, he was too late. There were people everywhere, running around like crazy, some of them crying, all of them in crazy costumes, especially the children. Sirius remembered with a jolt that it was Halloween.

He tumbles, tripped and staggered through the street until he reached the last house. Sirius was willing to bet that the Fidelius Charm had broken. People were standing at the fence, clutching onto it, but apparently to cautious to go any closer. Sirius sank to his knees, staring up in horror at what had been a house.

The upper left corner of the house had been blown apart. There was a gaping hole where the walls used to be, and Sirius nearly vomited when he realised it had been the nursery.

'Harry,' he whispered, 'Harry, poor Harry.'

Sirius pushed himself to his feet, and saw that tears had fallen onto the ground where he was kneeling. He tripped forward, pushing open the gate to the house. The crowd behind him went silent, as this lone man, who the all knew didn't live in the town, stepped forward into the garden. A few of the crowd made to follow him. Sirius knew what they were doing, and beneath his cloak, he twitched his wand. The people stopped in their tracks, and their eyes unfocused for a moment. Then they all turned around, and moved back behind the fence.

Sirius moved slowly forward. He knew that he wasn't breathing. He knew that it was too late. He knew what he was going to see when he stepped into that house. Past the rosebushes, each of which Lily had put so much care into. Sirius stepped into the house, and looked around. It was deserted. It was quite. As much as he burned to go and see the nursery, Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to see. But, as he turned to go back outside, he spotted something that made him freeze.

Glasses.

A pair of black-framed glasses, lying of the floor of the living room. The lenses had shattered, the frames were empty. Sirius edged forward, afraid of wait he might see. He moved into the living room, and there he was.

James, lying, face-up on the floor, his arms spread wide. His eyes had lost all of the warmth that Sirius knew, they were blank and empty. Sirius knew, that from the lack of blood or other wounds, that it had been Avada Kedavra to kill him. No mess, all business. Sirius looked around, and spotted James' wand. It was resting on the coffee table, at least six feet from James. He hadn't even been allowed to defend himself. Sirius picked up the glasses. He was going to put them on James' face, but at the last moment, without even realizing it, he pocketed them.

CRASH. 'Son of a…' Sirius whipped his wand out, eyes stinging and burning with rage. Someone was upstairs. Probably in the nursery. Sirius would kill them. They would pay.

He jumped up the stairs, and his anger meant he could practically fly up, six at a time. He nearly collided with the wall at the top. 'Wha` the?' said a low grumbly voice from the nursery. A big, bushy, bearded head stuck round the door, and the small beetle-like eyes fell on Sirius, standing in the hallway, wand out, looking murderous.

'Oh,' said Hagrid, clearly shocked. 'It's you.' Hagrid shuffled forward awkwardly. 'I'm sorry, mate,' he muttered, at loss for words. 'I know tha` you and the Potters were close an` all.'

Sirius lowered his wand. Sirius stared at him. Hagrid stared back. Sirius noticed that Hagris was rocking slightly. He had some sort of bundle in his arms. 'What's that, Hagrid,' asked Sirius, fighting to keep a note of hysteria from breaking into his voice.

Hagrid looked slightly nervous. 'It's uh… It's… It's…'

'It's what, Hagrid?' asked Sirius, moving forward. Hagrid took a step back, shielding the bundle from Sirius.

'Harry,' said Hagrid weakly. 'It's Harry.'

Sirius went numb with shock. 'What on earth are you doing with him?' he yelled.

'Taking `im back t` Dumbledore.'

'What does Dumbledore want with a dead baby? Can't he stay here, to be with his parents?'

'But Sirius!' protested Hagrid, 'he's no` dead, he's-'

Hagrid was cut off, as the bundle started to stir. 'Hush, hush,' said Hagrid, rocking the tiny child as gently as such a big man could manage.

Sirius stared. He was alive, really alive! Spitting image of James too. James wasn't really dead, he could live on through his son! As these wild thoughts flew across Sirius' brain, Sirius saw a strange mark on Harry's forehead. 'What's on his head?'

Hagrid dipped down so Sirius could see. Sirius stared in horror at the cut on the baby's forehead. It was in the most peculiar shape, almost like a lightening bolt. 'Its where the curse got `im.' whispered Hagrid.

'How did he survive?' said Sirius, his voice as low as Hagrid's.

'No idea,' he replied, 'but Dumbledore`ll have some theories. Great man Dumbledore, great man.' Sirius watched Harry, who had opened his eyes, and was watching Sirius, with the bright green almond shaped eyes so like his mother's. Sirius' heart skipped when he though of her.

'Lily?' he asked, a tiny bubble of hope blooming in his heart. Hagrid shook his great head, and a tear fell from his furry face.

Sirius darted forward, and pushed passed Hagrid, into the nursery. His first thought was that a bomb had exploded inside it. The entire back wall, facing out onto the street was gone, and rumble littered the nursery. The toys and books were singed, and the pictures lining the shelves were covered with ash.

The body lay on the floor next to the crib, crumpled and still. Her long hair covered her face, and one hand was pressed over her heart. Sirius could just imagine her standing in front of the crib, protecting her only son, even though she knew her husband had already been killed. Sirius, avoiding looking into her face, so he could preserve the memory of Lily full of life, gently checked both her hands and around the body. Her wand was no where in sight. Sirius left the room, and moved into the master bedroom. Lily's wand was lying on the dresser. Voldemort hadn't given her a chance to fight either. Sirius ran into the adjoining bathroom, and was violently sick into the toilet. He cleaned it up, and went to find Hagrid.

Hagrid was in the living room, gently rocking Harry, his tear-filled eyes fixed on James' body. Sirius cleared his throat, and Hagrid looked up. 'What about Voldemort?'

Hagrid flinched, and glared at Sirius, holding Harry tighter. 'Gone. Disappeared. Dumbledore said he might be finished.'

Sirius had frozen. To think, that it was all over, and everyone was safe. If only it had finished before, and Lily and James had been spared. Sirius stared at Harry, wondering what power the child possessed that had defeated the greatest Dark wizard of all time.

'Hagrid, why don't you let me take Harry? I'll look after him.'

Hagrid shook his head. 'Dumbledore said to take `im to his aunt's place,' he said, 'she's the only family he's got left.'

'He's got me!' cried Sirius. 'I'm family!'

'Dumbledore's orders, Sirius!

'I'm his godfather! I'm his guardian, if anything ever happened to Lily and J-' Sirius faltered on his best friend's name. The realization had just hit fully, that Sirius' best friends were gone, and he would never speak to them again. But if they were found, that would mean the Fidelius Charm had been broken, which would mean the Secret-Keeper had given up the location, which would mean…

'Sirius? You okay mate?' asked Hagrid, because Sirius' face had gone blank.

'You can take my bike,' whispered Sirius.

'Wha`?'

'I won't be needing it anymore,' Sirius said. 'It's around the corner, near the graveyard. You take it, it'll help you get to Dumbledore. Keep Harry safe.'

'Sirius, wha` on earth are you talking` abou`?' said Hagrid, bewildered.

'I have to go now,' muttered Sirius, and he ran out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Hagrid clutching little Harry.

Sirius moved through the streets. Peter wouldn't have gone far, not now. He'd be crouching in a dark corner somewhere, shaking, scared out of his tiny mind. Sirius wanted to make sure that Peter knew what he had done, by allowing himself to be captured, and showing them the hiding place, just to save his own skin. Sirius searched for the sings that would lead him to Peter.

He came onto the main street. There were still people everywhere, crying and screaming. Sirius surveyed the crowd, searching for the tiny man. And then he found him. Peter stared, with no life or feeling in his eyes. He was surrounded by people, all bustling and running around, not a spare glance for the unremarkable man. Sirius expected Peter to run forward, crying and yelling, saying how he was tortured and threatened and simply _had_ to give them the location, and Sirius knew he wouldn't forgive him. Peter opened his mouth, and Sirius braced himself for pathetic excuses. Peter yelled out, and the whole crowd turned to hear what he was saying.

'Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?'

Wait, WHAT?

Sirius went for his wand, confused, but determined, but Peter smiled sickly, and opened his mouth again. Then the world exploded. Sirius was thrown off his feet. He felt bricks and rubble rain down on him, grazing his face, half burying him in the wreckage. The muggles were screaming, louder than before, in terror, and Sirius heard them calling out names, and other muggles crying feebly as they were also showered in pieces of rubble. Sirius used his wand to shift the wreckage off him. He felt himself shaking, and gazed at what remained of the street. Where Peter was standing, there was a great gaping hole, with smoke rising from it. Sirius saw bodies, lying lifeless in the destruction.

Sirius started to laugh. This was a joke, right? Not possible, not at all. Who in their right mind would choose Peter? _Peter_? Peter was a nobody, little, unimportant, he wasn't worth the trouble. Peter didn't have the brains to pull something like this off. That was the whole bloody point of making him Secret Keeper, because not a single person would believe he was capable. Another thought hit Sirius, while he was gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Maybe this whole thing was a joke? If this was some elaborate prank?

'Come out, come out, James!' he cried out, tears of laughter falling from his face. 'You got me! You got me good!'

Sirius clutched his stomach, laughing so hard he thought his sides would burst. He was vaguely aware of people appearing with faint _pops_, surrounding him on all sides. 'Okay Peter,' he yelled, waiting for his friends to appear, laughing at him for falling for their trick, 'well done, nice joke!'

The people who had appeared waved their wands, and thick ropes wound their way around Sirius. But he didn't mind, because he knew they were in on the joke. James would be so annoyed when he found out Sirius worked it out before the end! He dimly heard a wizard speaking.

'Sirius Orion Black, you will be escorted under armed guard to Azkaban, where you will await trial for crimes as follows…' the rest of the speech was drowned out by Sirius' wild laughter, as he saw how much effort was put into the joke. The wizards searched his pockets, pulling out bits and pieces.

Sirius didn't see them pull out James' glasses. The wizard examined them for a moment, then dropped them on the ground. They were useless. Sirius was dragged away, still laughing madly at the joke. Someone accidentally trod on the glasses, and they shattered. But the sound of deranged laughter, coming from a man with nothing left to lose, meant that no one heard them break.

* * *

**Okay, so the details are a little sketchy, and probably don't comply with the order of events on that night, especially the amount of time between Hagrid rescuing Harry and Peter's fake death. **

**J.K. Rowling said that Sirius had been "unhinged" by James' death, and this fanfic was intended for this purpose, and to explain why Sirius was laughing as he was taken to Azkaban, as Stan Shunpike said.**

**If you don't like this, or a very picky because it's not 100% accurate, go find someone else's bubble to burst.**

**  
starsofdarkness**


End file.
